No Longer A Hero
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: With Danny splits to try to get the Guys in White off his trail, Fun Danny says something that he grows to greatly regret, leading to the future they had tried so hard to prevent and the release of an old enemy. Who knew that Phantom could be so cold-hearted? (Rated T 'cause I'm not graphic, PitchPearl, Haunted Past, Dark Gray - so far.)
1. Abandoned

Chapter One: Abandoned

* * *

It was over. He was cornered in his own home. Somehow, the Guys in White had found out he and Phantom were one and the same and when they'd told his parents they were dead-set on forcing the ghost out of their son. Danny fled to the lab under the house and changed into Phantom, reaching to open the ghost shield in front of the Ghost Portal.

"Stop right there, Phantom!" A gun fired and nearly hit his hand, forcing him to pull it back from the button. He turned to see his pursuers had found him. Sweat slipped down his cheek as he stood with his back to the shield, his eyes widening.

"Come on, Danny. We're just going to take the ghost from you." Maddie coaxed, stepping closer. "Then everything will be back to normal."

"No can do, ma'am. We'll have to take him in for testing to ensure he's really clean." Agent K said, stepping past her. "We have to take him in and find out what caused this."

'No!' Danny glanced around for anything he could use and then flew into the air. Guns fired at him as he went, but he made it to the Fenton Ghostcatcher and dove through.

The adults watched in shock and horror as he split into two, the ghost still in the air as the human fell to the floor. They both looked disoriented, and then Danny got up, holding up his hands. "Chill, dudes. I'm all human, okay? No need to shoot me. I got the ghost out, okay? I coulda' done it this whole time, and now I did. I got rid of it."

"What did you say?" He heard a voice say from behind him. Danny looked over his shoulder and saw Phantom looking at them with a hurt expression. "You 'got rid of' me?"

"Whoa, dude, Phantom!" Danny turned to him fully. "No need to get emotional, man! We're not—"

"Fire at the ghost!" Agent K yelled.

"Yo, wait!" Danny cried, but his voice was drowned out by the sounds of guns firing. Phantom went intangible and then flew into the sky, escaping them.

"Go find him!" Agent K yelled.

The adults ran out, leaving Danny looking up at the ceiling. "Dude…Where'd you go?"

* * *

He 'got rid of' him. Danny, the one he thought would never betray him even when others did, 'got rid of' him. Phantom flew high above the city, tears slipping down his cheeks. He saw the adults leaving FentonWorks and formed ecto-blasts into his hands as he flew off towards the Guys in White's headquarters.

Their shield didn't go up fast enough. He fired blast after blast as soon it was within range and by the time he reached the base it was burning, the green fire lighting up the night sky. He gripped his cape tightly, his body trembling with rage.

Shots fired at him from below and he looked down at the Fenton RV driving towards him with the Guys in White following closely.

"I was always just a nuisance…wasn't I?" He murmured. "To you…" He powered up his ecto-blast, smiling darkly as he aimed his hands.

* * *

Danny paced his bedroom, trying to figure out what to say to cheer Phantom up. It was clear he was upset, and the way he'd been cut off had made it seem like he really didn't care about him. Crud… He took off his hat and scratched at his head before putting it back on and rubbing the back of his head. He looked in the mirror and sighed. "I'm in some real trouble, aren't I?" He murmured.

He barely heard the rustle of Phantom's cape before he was suddenly grabbed from behind by the arm and thrown into a wall, pain filling his body and his vision going black as soon as he hit the floor.

* * *

**Danny, "trouble" doesn't even begin to explain what you caused...  
That sounded like it hurt, though, you okay? ~ Zone**


	2. Lair

Chapter Two: Lair

* * *

He woke up to find himself in darkness, his body aching in pain. He groaned and reached up to rub his head, frowning when he didn't feel his hat. "What the…where'd my hat go?" He slowly got up and looked around. "And where the hell am I?" He looked around, then made a run at the darkness, hoping to encounter a wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He heard a voice say just before he felt himself begin to fall. He let out a scream of terror and then a white gloved hand was holding his, pulling him up effortlessly. "I did say." Phantom said flatly.

"You said too late." Danny grumbled.

Phantom sighed, throwing him back onto the platform. He hit what felt like a wall and as Phantom approached he could see a little more of where he was.

It was a platform in what might be the Ghost Zone, but he wasn't sure. Groaning, Danny rubbed his head and looked at him. "Hey, where's my hat?"

"I didn't pick it up." Phantom replied calmly.

"Well, can I go get it?" Danny asked.

Phantom smirked a bit. "No."

Danny frowned, getting up. "Where am I?"

"My lair; turns out that I can make one now, your human state interfered with that." Phantom said calmly.

"Well, can your lair have…more to it?" Danny asked. "Y'know, food? A bed?"

Phantom waved his hand and a table appeared with food on it, as well as a bed. "Any other requests?" He asked calmly.

"Uh…wow." Danny blinked. "How about the secret of life?"

"Pft. Life." Phantom walked over and conjured up two chairs. "Come eat, Daniel."

Danny walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. "So, why am I in your lair? And could it hurt to have a little light?"

"You have me." Phantom said calmly. "And when I'm not here, you don't need to see."

"Uh, yeah I do." Danny frowned.

"No, you'll be asleep." Phantom glanced at him. "I found that in a lair, you can control someone else's actions. Therefore, I have decided that when I leave you will sleep."

"That's not cool, man." Danny frowned.

"Would you rather be bored?" Phantom asked calmly. "I won't be here all the time, I have things to do."

"What things?" Danny asked.

"Maybe I'll make this a castle." Phantom mused, looking thoughtful.

"Oi, I said 'what things'!" Danny snapped his fingers in front of Phantom's face. He then winced as Phantom grabbed his wrist and held it tightly in a crushing grip before releasing it. "Uh…right. Sorry, no snapping."

Phantom nodded, going back to his musing. Danny sighed and continued to eat his food, pretty sure that he wasn't going to get any more conversation from his counterpart.

They finished and Phantom snapped his fingers, making the table and empty dishes disappear. Then he got up and leaned over Danny, his hands on his shoulders. "Do you remember that game you used to coax me to play with you?"

"Uh…yeah?" Danny looked at him, frowning at his cold expression. "What about it?"

"You were always winning, weren't you?" Phantom moved one hand down his chest, his gaze hidden by his white bangs as he followed his finger's trail. "It wasn't very fair, Daniel."

"Uh…sorry?" Danny looked uncomfortable. "What about it?"

Phantom moved his hand up and gripped Danny's chin, leaning in close. "My turn." He pressed his lips against Danny's, his other hand gripping Danny's shoulder tightly.

The kissing he didn't mind. The tight grip on his shoulder, though, was sure to leave bruises. Danny pulled away, looking at him with a sideways glance. "Dude, if you're going to kiss me you gotta not crush my shoulder doing it."

Phantom smiled and moved his other hand off his shoulder, moving it lower down Danny's body. "My _apologies_, Daniel." He said calmly, resting it on Danny's groin and rubbing it with the heel of his hand. "I wasn't aware that aggression was not a normal part of kissing."

"Sure you were." Danny shoved him off and got up, only to be shoved back down again. "Hey!"

"You get up when I say you can. " Phantom said firmly, his green eyes flashing red for a moment. Danny swallowed nervously and nodded, not wanting to ignite his wrath. Phantom nodded and smiled, stroking his cheek. "Good. You're learning."

Learning? Learning _what_? Better question: how long had he been out if Phantom could control when he slept and when he awoke? "Yo, uh, Phantom? How long was I out?"

"Does it matter?" Phantom asked calmly.

"Yeah, it matters! My parents—" He was cut off with another kiss and then he felt gloves hands moving down his body before Phantom broke the kiss and pulled him off the chair. He was led to the bed and shoved down, the ghost teen once against claiming his lips with his.

Okay, so he _had_ been a little unfair before, but he certainly didn't do all this pushing and shoving – not to this extent, and never with a strength that would leave bruises. He felt Phantom's tongue against his lips and parted them, letting him delve in deeper as his gloved hands slipped under his shirt.

* * *

It felt good, having this power over Danny. For so long he had been the one being pushed to the bed and kissed, but now he had Danny under him, terrified of what he would do if he got angry – funny what a little spark of anger would do to someone that was going against what you wanted.

He could feel the human trembling under him slightly, his eyes darting as he tried to figure out how to get the upper-hand as he usually did. Phantom smirked a bit and kissed him again before he gripped the plaid shirt and phased it off, tossing it to the side as he continued to kiss him. With his powers, he didn't need to bother with removing everything piece by piece slowly. He could just phase them off of him, and he kissed harder and moving his body against his he did just that, finally phasing off his boxers and kissing him again before standing up to look at him.

"N-No fair, man…using your powers." Danny blushed, starting to cover up. Danny raised a hand and fired ectoplasm at him, pinning his hands to the bed so he wouldn't move and interrupt the viewing. "Phantom!"

"You were always taking my clothes off and not letting me do the same to you." Phantom commented as he looked his body over. "Let me savor this before you start resisting again."

"At least take off the stupid bed-sheet." Danny muttered, glancing at him.

Phantom looked at his cape and shook his head, moving closer to Danny as he phased off his gloves. "I don't think I will, Daniel. I'm not going to take off anything." He started to unzip his suit, then pulled his arms out of his sleeves as he climbed onto the bed, his bodysuit resting on his hips. He kissed Danny again, his hands moving down his body, and then moved his hands up to Danny's lips. "Suck these for me?" He said as he touched his lips with two fingers.

"D-Dude…I'm still bound." Danny said. His lips were parted, though, and anything he said after that was muffled by the two fingers in his mouth. Phantom smiled as Danny sucked and licked, his hands trying to escape the ectoplasmic bindings that kept him from moving his arms.

Phantom finally pulled his fingers out and moved them down Danny's body, gripping his leg to give him better access. Danny made some protests, and let out a sharp yelp when he pushed his finger in. Phantom had always been the one pinned down and penetrated and now it was Danny's turn. Phantom chuckled softly as the thought of dominating the precious one that had rejected him when it mattered most.

* * *

**See, semes. This is why you should treat your ukes nice, otherwise they'll tie you up with ectoplasm and turn the tables on you after blowing up your hometown.**  
**Wait, maybe Phantom is just an extreme case... ~ Zone**


	3. Cold Phantom

Chapter Three: Cold Phantom

* * *

"Hn…ngh!" Danny squirmed in his binds as Phantom's saliva-slicked fingers stretched him out, the ghost's green eyes staring down at him with not adoration or frustration but…indifference. His gaze was empty of all emotion, but he was chuckling softly in a way that sent shivers down Danny's spine.

"D-Dude…" Danny panted. "I gotta…talk to you. I—nn!" He threw his head back, his hands clenching. "Gaaah, let my hands free!"

Phantom pulled his fingers out and then touched the binds, releasing his wrists. Danny quickly threw his arms around Phantom and started to talk to him, but Phantom grabbed him and effortlessly threw him to the floor before he could speak a word.

"Nngh!" Danny groaned in pain, then looked up as Phantom knelt next to him, roughly grabbing his black hair. "Owwww! Owowowowow!"

Phantom sat on his knees and pulled Danny over by his hair, forcing his lips over his straining groin. He touched his groin area and the outfit became intangible, his erection coming out. "Suck it, Daniel."

Danny looked up at him. "Y'know, all you gotta do is ask and I'll gladly suck you off, Phantom." He said, wincing when Phantom gripped his hair tighter. "Okay, okay!" He parted his lips and wrapped them around the erection, Phantom holding him tightly to ensure he didn't pull away.

What had caused this aggression? Was he THAT angry? It's not like they hadn't split before, and he should know that it was for their own good! His thoughts were interrupted when he was pushed down harder, Phantom thrusting up into his mouth repeatedly.

Finally he was pulled off, his lips sore and his throat raw. Groaning, Danny fell back when he was released and lay on the ground, coughing. Phantom stood over him and then picked him up, carrying him to the bed before throwing him on the bed. "Ghh! Geez, man, knock it off! I can walk, okay?!"

Phantom climbed onto the bed, a predatory smile on his face. Danny gasped and started to back away, but Phantom flicked ectoplasm at him and his hands were pinned to the bed once more, his head hitting the pillow. "Don't run away, Daniel. The fun's just getting started."

Danny paled as he struggled in his binds. "No way, man; I ain't playing with you when you're like this!"

Phantom moved between his legs and kissed him. "There's no quitting this game, Daniel. You always win, and now it's my turn." He spread Danny's legs and gripped his hips, moving forward.

Danny screamed, his voice echoing into the darkness.

* * *

Phantom zipped up his suit and stepped away from the bed, leaving Danny lying alone on stained sheets. "I'll be back, Daniel. Get some sleep."

As he opened the portal to leave his lair, he heard Danny murmur something and turned to him. "What was that?"

"How could you do that to me?" Danny asked, wincing as he sat up. "How could you, Phantom? This…this isn't like you. I want _my _Phantom back."

Phantom smiled coldly and snapped his fingers. "Good night, Daniel." He said, watching the teen flop back onto the bed. A wave of the hand covered him with the blanket and then Phantom was leaving him alone.

He left his lair and secured the door with a shield around it, ensuring no one could in – or out – without his taking it down. Then he flew out the portal to the Real World.

The Fenton Portal was his easy exit, and he had his shield up before he was even out, the gunfire just bouncing off it. "Really, Valerie, you'd think you would have learned by now." He remarked.

She scowled, loading her gun. "Why haven't you killed me like all those others, ghost?!"

He went intangible and flew into the air, ignoring her question as he entered the skies of Amity Park. It had been a year since he'd captured Danny and half the town was groveling while the other half was firing at him.

It made it easy to decide who would live and who would die in this city.

Why _did_ he let Valerie live? She had a point; he killed or captured every person that dared to fire at him. He supposed it was because of that strong woman he had met, the only one who dared to openly oppose Dan Phantom in that future. He couldn't destroy her, not when she was going to become that.

And she was beautiful, he'd always thought so; beautiful and willful and so eager to kill him but never quite managing every time. He chuckled softly as he fired on a group of attacking humans. 'Too easy.' He thought. He heard the telltale sound of her hover-board and turned to face her. "Back for more, Valerie? Are you perhaps feeling scorned because I ignored you?"

"Shut up!" Valerie fired on him, but Phantom easily dodged it. "Stay still, ghost!"

"'_Phantom_'." Phantom said firmly. "I am far more than just a regular ghost, Valerie. We both know it."

Valerie clenched her teeth. "Fine, 'Phantom'. What have you been up to?!"

Phantom chuckled darkly. "I went to see someone. My sleeping beauty finally awoke."

"What?" She frowned. "What do you mean?!"

"It's none of your concern." He fired at her board, knocking her off-balance. She cried out in fear as it fell to the ground, her with it. 'Oh, don't want her to die.' He thought, flying down and catching her. "Careful, Valerie; you're not allowed to die until I kill you." He dropped her on top of the school building and smirked. "And I'm not ready to do that yet."

She fired at him, but he went intangible and flew away. He had other things to attend to.

* * *

**Yeah, Valerie, learn his name! He's_ way_ more than just a regular ghost!**

**Ouch, Fun Danny, you okay?** **Do you need anything? No? You're just going to go to sleep? Okay. ~ Zone**


	4. Unleashed

Chapter Four: Unleashed

* * *

Clockwork was expecting him when he arrived. He gripped his staff tightly, his eyes closed. "Phantom, I implore you to rethink what you're about to do. If you would hear Daniel out, then you—"

"I don't want to hear it, Clockwork." Phantom said coldly. "Give me the thermos."

Clockwork turned to him. "You'll have to fight me for it, then."

Phantom smirked and flew over to the amulets, putting one on. "Very well; a fair fight, no cheap time tricks."

Clockwork pursed his lips and held his staff tighter. "Phantom…this is your last chance."

"No, Clockwork. This is _your_ last chance to give me the thermos without a fight." Phantom said warningly.

"So be it!" Clockwork flew over and exchanged his staff for his spear, flying towards Phantom. Phantom blasted at him, forcing him back, and then a Ghostly Wail shook the room as it left Phantom's lips. 'He's so much stronger!' He thought. 'Is it your emotions that have done this to you, Phantom? To make you into a monster you swore you would never become?!'

He glanced towards the thermos, then threw the scythe to the side. "Phantom! Answer me this!" He said, moving towards the recovering ghost. "Are you truly willing to turn into the kind of monster that you are about to unleash? To be hated by all?!"

"I'm already hated by all!" Phantom cried. "Even Daniel hates me!"

"No, Phantom, he doesn't. He—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Phantom snapped. "Just give me the thermos!"

Clockwork sighed, looking towards the said object. "…If that…is truly your choice." He flew over and picked up the thermos. "I hope that you come to your senses and _listen_ before it's too late." He threw the thermos to him.

Phantom caught it and flew out, heading back to his lair.

He opened the door and went in; looking over at Danny to make sure he was still asleep before he shut the door and landed on the platform. Smiling, he opened the lid and pushed "release", stepping back as Dan Phantom came out of the thermos. "Hello, Dan."

Dan smirked at him. "So, you did turn into me after all. Why did you let me out, kid?"

Phantom smiled a bit. "I want total control of the Ghost Zone. Help me kill Pariah Dark and we'll both rule over the ghost and human realms. Show them that they should never have rejected me…"

Dan reached down and gently tilted his face up. "Aww, poor Phantom's been hurt. Don't worry, though." He leaned over and gently kissed him. "I'll make sure the pain goes away."

Phantom smiled up at him, then looked towards Danny. "He won't be harmed. Until I deem it, he's to stay in that sleep-state. By the time I wake him, we'll be in Pariah Dark's castle."

Dan chuckled. "Then let's go get you your castle." They left the lair together, leaving Danny alone once more.

* * *

Danny awoke in yet another room, the bed a lot nicer than the one in Phantom's lair. For a moment he thought he'd been rescued, but the white glow beside him squashed that thought and he reluctantly looked up at Phantom's green eyes. "…Hi."

Phantom smiled and stroked his hair. "Hello, Daniel. Sleep well?"

Danny flinched back from the touch, recalling the last time he'd touched him. "Uhm…can you…not touch me? Please?"

Phantom raised an eyebrow. "Are you really going to refuse me?"

Danny flinched at his tone, then blinked when he noticed a glowing green crown on the dresser. "Wait, that's…Pariah Dark's crown."

"It is." Phantom nodded.

"Why is it there?" Danny looked at him.

"Because it's mine." Phantom grinned, kissing him. "This whole castle is mine, Daniel. Isn't this great?"

"'Great'…?" Danny breathed. "What have you done? Why would you WANT to be The Ghost King?"

Phantom gently cupped his cheek. "Stop questioning me, Daniel." He said calmly. Danny noticed that he was older than the last time he'd woken up and it made his brow furrow in confusion.

"Okay…but, one more question. How long was I asleep?" Danny asked.

Phantom smirked. "Five months." He kissed him again, his hands moving down Danny's body, and Danny suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing anything. He could've sworn he was when he woke up!

"No, not again!" Danny pushed against him. "I'm not doing this forceful stuff again, Phantom!"

Phantom narrowed his eyes, the green flashing to red, and then a knock on the door distracted him. "What is it?" Phantom asked.

"My Lord…you have someone requesting audience with you…he says he's expected?" Danny heard a woman say.

Phantom frowned and then looked at Danny. "If you won't give yourself to me, then I'm taking you to another room." He said coldly, phasing Danny's clothes back onto him and roughly pulling him off the bed.

They went to the door, Danny protesting and wincing in pain, and Phantom shoved him into the woman. "Take him to Cell 19." He said coldly. "No visitors aside from myself."

"A-As you command, my lord." She bowed and pulled Danny away. Phantom watched them go, then went to grab his crown.

* * *

"You're looking sour." Dan remarked, smirking as Phantom walked in and sat on the throne. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing was happening anyway." Phantom muttered. "Why won't he just give in already?"

"Well, you have only woken him up twice since you captured him." Dan said matter-of-factly. "Give him time."

Phantom sighed, brushing his cape back. Phantom eyed the bed-sheet before walking over to him. "Phantom, come with me."

"Why?" Phantom asked.

"We're going to get you something more impressive." Dan placed his hand on Phantom's, the teen ruler letting him lead him away.

They entered a room and Dan gestured to a white cape on the table. "I had it made for you. Let's try it on, shall we?" He reached up and untied the bed-sheet, letting it fall to the floor behind him. His lips brushed Phantom's as he pulled the cape onto his shoulders, fastening the golden clasp in front. "See?" He murmured against his lips. "Isn't this much better?" He pulled away and gestured to a servant holding a mirror.

Phantom touched the cape and turned one direction and then another, finally nodding with satisfaction. "Yes. It's beautiful, thank you." He smiled at Dan.

Dan smiled and wrapped his arm around the young king's waist. "You look like you need a distraction. Shall we go to your room?"

Phantom nodded, resting his head on Dan's chest. "Yes."

Dan smiled, leading him back to his bedroom.

* * *

**Because bed-sheets are just silly for capes, Phantom. :/  
Oh, hey, is Danny _not_ gonna be put to sleep over and over again now? XD ~ Zone**


	5. Captive

**Chapter Five: Captive**

* * *

Five months…it'd been five months since he last woke up. And how much time had passed before then? Danny struggled in his chains, clenching his teeth and his fists. How much time had passed without him being there for it? And why hadn't Clockwork intervened?

His family…Phantom had avoided the question before. And he'd cut him off every time he tried to explain why he'd split. He was on his knees with the chains binding his arms, legs and neck.

He had no concept of time and here, and his stomach had been rumbling for food for what felt like hours before he finally heard the door open.

"Phantom." Danny looked up at him.

Phantom nodded, shutting the door behind him and carrying food over. "You need to eat. While in the sleep state you didn't have to, but now I must feed you as well as all my other prisoners." He knelt next to him, cutting the meat with the knife and fork.

"…New cape?" Danny said, trying to make conversation.

"Mmhm." Phantom nodded, then held up a piece. "Open your mouth."

Danny parted his lips for the food, grateful for the taste. Phantom watched him chew and swallow it before he got the next piece. Danny again accepted it, the two continuing in this way until the meat was done. Then Phantom was lifting a glass and standing up, tilting Danny's chin up. "Open your mouth." Danny obeyed and soon a sweet white-grape juice was going down his throat, Danny hungrily gripping the glass with his lips as he swallowed.

Then the glass was empty and Phantom was pulling away, kneeling to pick up the dishes. "Phantom." Danny said, looking at him. "Hey, man, I really gotta talk to you…"

"I have nothing to say to you." Phantom said coolly, standing up and leaving, the door opening and closing without his touching it.

Danny sighed, looking down. "Phantom…"

* * *

Phantom glanced up from his work, looking towards the wall. He was about time for him to visit his other prisoners, and so he set down his pen and walked out of the room to the cells.

He reached room 05 and opened it, startling the ones inside. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt a moment?" He asked dryly.

"You know we don't feel for each other like that." Sam frowned, moving away from Tucker. "We were just…talking."

"Plotting your umpteenth failure of an escape plan." Phantom said dryly. "I notice you've been actively keeping track of time in the human world." He gestured to the marks on the wall. "Would you like sketchbooks to help you do it better?"

"Phantom, isn't this enough?" Sam got up, wincing when the chain on her ankle tugged as she got to the end of its reach, only a foot from the door. "Please, stop this!"

"Samantha…" He reached out and touched her cheek gently, moving closer to her. "You know better than anyone how much everyone hated me. The only way for me to survive after Daniel rejected me was to take complete control of the human and ghost realms."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sure he had a good reason…he would never just reject you! Have you even tried just talking to him? It's been three years, Phantom!"

"Not long enough." Phantom murmured, his eyes narrowing. "I haven't made them all bow down in fear."

"You haven't locked up Valerie yet." Sam pointed out.

Phantom chuckled. "And deprive Dan of someone to play with? I also have my games with her sometimes, but he especially loves the challenge. Even at the age of seventeen she's an amazing fighter."

Tucker had been silent until now. "Uh…nice cape, by the way. Dan give it to you?"

"Yes, actually." Phantom smiled and turned around in a circle so he could see it better. "Thank you for noticing, Tucker."

"Listen, uh…" Tucker cleared his throat. "I'd…be willing to be one of your subjects, y'know."

"Tucker!" Sam looked at him.

"We don't have any other choice, Sam." Tucker looked at her. "Unless we want to be in this cell forever, we gotta swear fealty to him."

"Ugh, this is as bad as when _you_ were _King Tuck_!" She groaned.

Phantom chuckled, recalling that time. "I suppose I could consider your offer, Tucker." He said calmly. "I'll get back to you on that." He stepped out, nodding. "Until next time." He closed the door, ignoring Sam's protests and cries for him to stay and talk more.

His next stop was room 12. He halted outside the door and rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. She was crying again, great. He gripped the doorknob and it unlocked at his touch, allowing him to open it and step inside. "Jasmine?"

"Go away." She said, her voice shaking as she sobbed into her pillow. Each of the rooms had one bed per inhabitant, aside from Danny's room – he didn't feel like giving him a bed.

Phantom sighed and walked over to her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Jasmine." He said calmly, and she froze up at his touch. "Daniel is alive, you know."

"Then why haven't we seen him? Where have you been keeping him?!" She looked at him. "Let me see my brother!" He clung to his suit, tears slipping down her cheeks full of anger and sorrow.

Phantom sighed. "Not yet. He's being punished for disobeying me." He pulled her hands off his suit and held them still. "Do you know why I keep you here, Jasmine?"

She glanced away. "Because…I didn't fire on you, but I also didn't bow down."

He nodded. "Tucker has told me that he would be willing to swear fealty now. What about you?"

She glared at him and pulled her hands free. "Go to hell, Phantom! Get out of my room! I will NEVER serve you!"

Phantom sighed, walking over to the door. "If you insist; I'm sure that a few more years in here will get you to change your mind, though."

"Just go away!" Jasmine cried, throwing something at him. He caught it and looked at it calmly before throwing it back, the object safely landing on the bed. "Ah…"

"You _don't_ want me to destroy the only picture left of your parents." Phantom said, opening the door and walking out, shutting it behind him. He heard her start sobbing behind the door again and walked on.

* * *

**Meanie-face Phantom! You made Jazz cry!  
He's really gotten nasty, hasn't he? ~ Zone**


End file.
